This invention relates generally to a portable ball washer. More particularly, this invention pertains to a self-contained unit which may be carried conveniently on the belt or golf bag to serve as a ball washer for removing harmful fertilizers, toxic herbicides and pesticides, dirt, and stains from golf balls. The need for removing such materials from golf balls often occurs where a player has no ready access to a stationary ball cleaner or cleaning liquid.
Without cleaning, a golf ball is likely to move erratically when driven or putted, being unbalanced.
Furthermore, it is known that golfers sometimes lick a dirty ball with their tongue when a cleaning means is not readily available. The ingestion of toxic materials in this manner is a recognized hazard.
At the outset, it should be acknowledged that other portable golf ball cleaners are known. A toroidal type of cleaner containing sponge-like cleaning surfaces is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,287 of A. E. Ingram and N. H. Ingram. The present invention is directed to an improved device having features and advantages not existing in previous devices.